Take A Chance
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade needs to take a chance, but he doesn't want it to be a stranger - he wants it to be someone he knows. Like William Regal. It's his first time after all. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N I read this fic some where and I thought it was really good and it inspired me to write this. **

**Summary; Wade has to take a chance, he doesn't want anybody else to do it but he does want someone he knows and trust to do it. It's his first time after all. **

**Notes; You will probably all want to kill me after this, but just know I have other stories to finish so you know - Kill me and they won't get finished. :/**

**Warnings: Rated; M - Because I'm paranoid, but read it all before you back out, you may be surprised. It's not really slash.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the WWE or any of their ****characters - I don't even own this plot, my friend does. **

Taking A Chance.

_(Wade's POV)_

Its my first time. I didn't know what to expect as he led me up to his room - his hand holding mine as he takes me up the stairs. We stop, he looks at me, I nodded for him to keep going. His free hand grabs the door knob and opens it up - I gasp as I see how big the bed is. What the hell does a man like him need a bed like that for?! It's huge.

With in a minute he drags me inside, my mouths gone dry as he pats the bed for me to sit down there.

I've never had to do anything like this before. What was going to become of this? I already felt slightly humiliated and embarrassed, but what would happen now? Pain, fear, joy, sadness or what?

As I lay down on my back, my leg spread slightly open and my muscles tightened - I feel strange. William looks me over, as if indulging on my body - I'm sure the tips of my ears have turned a bright red already. He stands over me, licking his lips, this was really happening right now wasn't it? He lifted his hand up, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore. I try to push him away. He rolls his eyes at me, he knows I was just being a chicken. I was looking for any excuse to leave, but he shakes his head at me and chuckles a little - he refuses to back off too.

I'm not a very nice person when I'm cornered, William should know this - but if he does - then he doesn't care.

"You're not scared are you Wade?" William Regal asked me, I shake my head at him. I couldn't trust my voice at this moment in time, I was to worried it would be a higher pitch then normal. Granted I have a natural deep voice, but still.

Hoping that I looked stronger than what I was actually feeling at the moment - I try my best to smirk - it doesn't go well.

"Now Wade, this is going to hurt, but not a lot."

I don't know how he does it, but with in a blink of an eye - his finger starts to open me up. He's the first man to ever use his finger and find the right place with in a second of being inside of me. I'm shaking, I know I am, but I can't help it. I never thought he would be so fast at getting inside of me. My body is tensed up but William smiles softy at me.

"Trust me Wade, I've done this many times before with Sheamus and he's a lot worst then you - right about now he would be crying like a baby."

It is wrong that hearing that I'm lasting longer than Sheamus actually makes me feel proud? William looks me deeply in my green eyes, the smile he showed reassured me and I open up more to him - my body opened only a little more to him - but then his straight in there with his finger again.

"Please go faster!" I beg him, my voice muffled a little. However William has other thoughts in mind and takes it even more slower. I'm sure he's doing this on purpose and it's really not fair. But as he goes slower I feel barely any pain. Unfortunately for me, as he pushes his finger more in and comes closer - going deeper - there's suddenly pain rushing through my body. I whimper and whine loudly as my body shakes hard, I felt the blood coming.

"Is it hurting too much?" William asked, he really does care - I can tell. My eyes are teary and I breathe heavily, but I shake my head again. I was stronger than this, I can hack it - I hope.

"Keep going William, please." I say, trying to ignore the shooting pain that keeps filing me. He begins moving in and out, he's very skilled, but I barely notice because I'm in pain. My hands dig into the nearest thing next to me, being the blankets, and in one quick motion - I felt and heard a crack. And then William pulls out, I'm breathing too hard to hear anything properly - yet I catch a little of what he's saying to me.

"Wade you've been a very good boy," he smiles once more and I smile back - yet my mouth hurts so I quickly stop smiling. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Cheers William," I spoke, it hurt but I was a grown man. "That tooth was hurting like hell."

"No problem," William wiped my mouth with a paper towel. "If it happens again just come and see me."

"I will." I say as I get up and leave the room while holding my now-non-aching mouth with my hand. My tooth had caused me a lot of pain lately, but I didn't want to go to a dentist with my problem - I've never been to one before so I came to William Regal - a man whose very skilled with his fingers.

After all, it was my first tooth to be pulled in the state and I didn't trust anybody like I did William...

**d-_-b. Review or Pm. Who's about ready to kill me? I'll be hiding behind my sofa - bye ^.^ **

**P.s Please no haters, this was made just for fun. If you didn't like it then please - there's a back button - use it. Also -**** just so you all know I may not be updating anything for a while, the laptop I work on is once again f-ing up. I don't know why technology hates me so much. :(**


End file.
